This is a phase-I/II dose-escalation study of intradermal gp160 to evaluate safety and immunogenicity in asymptomatic HIV-seropositive subjects with more than 400 CD4+ lymphocytes that proliferate normally in vitro to at least 1 recall microbial antigen. The study will determine if the injection of recombinant glycosylated gp160 (baculovirus system) can induce a new type of immune response to gp160 and gp120 not induced by natural HIV infection in HIV-infected individuals with functional immune systems.